A test of love
by Dark Para
Summary: Sora and Ace break up and Ace has a problem. That's all I'm saying besides it is PG for kissing and suicidle thoughts.


Disclamer: As all is known I own not even stocks of digimon. Ace was born in my mind like this plot. If it has been used I have never seen it so... sorry.  
  
We all go through life. We face heart break and temptation. But for some love is all they have. Washed away in there souls they have lost all but this. The thread that helps them cling to life. If it were to snap what would they do?  
  
  
Tai was having a party at his house. The DD and a bunch of other people were invited. Ace and Sora were on the roof looking at the moon. Ace had on a tux and Sora in a long redish pink dress. Mimi and Tai were maintaining the party. Matt and his band provided the music. Kari helped keep the games in order. My life would have ended earlier if it weren't for her Ace thought. I would give my life for her. "Sora isn't this great." Sora asked. Ace mumbled something. He's lost in thought again she thought. The roof top was all gray but something in there minds seem to make it alive. "Ace what are you thinking about?" Sora asked. "Hmm oh my life and how far my love is." Ace replied. "How far is it?"Sora asked. " I'm not sure it's could be called love." Ace said. "What you've been playing with my heart! I... I hate you!" Sora said this and stormed off. She was in the apartment party crying. "Why must I always be so stupid. I had to say it in the wrong way." Ace said this and slammed his head into the rail. He felt tears streak down. What's left now... Ace thought this and heard foot steps. "What did you do?" Tai asked in a voice that matched Ace's hateful voice. "I made the worst mistake of my life." Ace said this and looked at the pavement. So far off. What would it be like to hit it He thought. Tai stormed down stairs. How do I tell her. How do I say it is past it not behind it. Who knows how much I've lost. I might have just lost my life where the thoughts Ace had. He went down the fire escape so no one would see him. He walked through the town. Tears going down his face. His mind a jumble. His heart broke because he acted like an idiot. He had lost everything that meant anything to him. His friends. His parents. Sora. What is there left to live for he thought. It hurt him in to many ways. But it's my fault. My fault I lost it all he thought as he walked to a bridge. He looked into the ocean. Water witch we all need. Even for death.  
  
Sora looked around. She wasn't fully sure what Ace meant. His mind is like a maze she thought. He himself wouldn't under stand it. "where's Ace?" she asked Mimi. "why would you want to know where that scum is." Mimi said this and Sora bursted out " He's not a scum! He's the one I fell in love with! He's not even sure what he said probaly!". "You still love him. Last I heard he was still on the roof top." Mimi said this and Sora raced there. She looked to see Ace wasn't there. That's when she saw a note  
  
To me you are still a soft summer breeze. You mean every thing to me. I messed up and said it wrong. This was our last night together in to many ways to comprehend. Some times I wish I had a chance to lead a normal life but without you in it I really wouldn't be living. We have parted are ways but even after I die you will be in my thoughts. Tell the others I said good bye.  
  
She looked down at the pavement to see nothing. He might still be alive she thought. She ran in to the party and showed Tai the note. "He wouldn't..." Tai said this but was cut off by Kari. "can I see can I see." Kari jumped up and down wanting to see it. Tai dropped the note and him and Sora took off. "were would he be?" Tai asked. "I don't know. Maybe the bridge to terrance highton. That's where he said I was like a soft summer breeze." Sora Said this and they ran.  
  
Ace looked into the water. Why haven't I just jumped he thought. I have messed my life up in to many. He practiced this in his mind. He stood up on the stone flat rail thing. He crouched. His tears dropped into the water. So now my times up. My time to return. To return to my family and friends. He saw Tai and Sora's reflection in the water. "What is it now? Why have you come to see my last moments?" Ace said. "Ace please don't I love you to much!" Sora screamed at him. " love... pain... hate... why must these three tie together?" Ace seemed to ask the wind. "But they don't." Tai said. Sora saw something sparkle in the moonlight. His tears she thought. "Why is my life and many other deystroyed by one thing?" Ace said. His humming voice missing. It was replaced by the voice of a lost man. He was lost in himself. "But I love you." Sora said. This startled Ace and made him fall back and hit his head on the bridge. "I Sora Takenouchi [A/N I think that's how you spell it.] love you Jacemen Mikonaw." Sora said this and walked to him. Ace stood up. "And I you. When I said that I meant we have more than love. To me we are like one." His voice returned. To him so did his life. They embrassed each other. This was the thing I lived for. I lived for Sora. Oh this was so right and sweet. He had these thoughts and Sora was the first to slip the tounge. Oh he tastes so great she thought. Almost has great as his personality. Almost as great as our love. Tai just smiled. Well that's two lives saved. Ace wrapped his arms around her waist and Sora his neck.  
Me: so what do you think? Please R&R. I will take flames unless there about the parring. This parring is what I have made it. It shall never change.  



End file.
